


О прошлом и настоящем

by Luchiana



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-13
Updated: 2010-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Была вещь, которую Курогане люто ненавидел в Фае и не собирался прощать…
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane





	О прошлом и настоящем

Он давно уже смирился с бесконечной чередой нелепых прозвищ.

Смирился с шумом, который тот просто не мог не производить.

С дурацкими шуточками.

И этой глупой ухмылкой задумавшего пакость кота.

Даже с его враньём — смирился.

Но была вещь, которую Курогане люто ненавидел в Фае и не собирался прощать…

— Опять напоил детишек и смылся?

— А Куро-сама опять следит за мной?

Ох уж этот тон, фальшивый, как скрипка пьяного музыканта…

— Ты не умеешь притворяться.

— Просто Куро-сама слишком внимательный, — еще раз улыбнулся Фай и отвернулся, пряча лицо в покрове ночного сумрака.

Фонарики, висевшие позади, под карнизом, замысловато играли своими дымчатыми лучами на крупных выступающих скулах воина, и это приводило в странное смятение.

— Неужели так важно, что они сказали? Просто кучка пьяных идиотов. Было бы, кого слушать.

— Но однажды я уже выбрал…

— А не однажды — ты рисковал жизнью ради других! — рявкнул Курогане. — Тебе не надоело ещё упиваться этим? Сколько раз повторять: мне пле-вать на твоё прошлое!

— Потому что оно — не твоё прошлое!

— Нет. Потому, что оно — прошлое. Подумай лучше над этим.

Не говоря больше ни слова, Курогане вернулся в дом.

Маг сидел, вглядываясь в смутные очертания призраков ночи, угадывая в дрожащих тенях таинственные силуэты.

А дом за спиной постепенно погружался в сон.

Дождавшись, пока стихнет всё, кроме музыки цикад, парень поднялся со ступенек и бесслышной тенью двинулся в отведённую ему комнату. Почти дошёл, но остановился у соседней двери. Поразмыслил немного и свернул. На футоне горным хребтом темнел силуэт, а в единственном луче лунного света отливала серебром голова дракона.

Фай попытался вглядеться в лицо воина, но различил только сурово сжатые губы. Пока сильная рука не стиснула его запястье.

— Комнатой ошибся?

Фай застыл, но ответа Курогане дожидаться не стал, только дёрнул на себя незваного гостя и перекатился на футоне.

— Ну и правильно сделал.

Ночь стыдливо затаила дыхание и отвернулась.


End file.
